


Anomaly

by StrangeAngel03



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, not quite slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeAngel03/pseuds/StrangeAngel03
Summary: Sledge doesn't trust his own lips, so he watches Snafu's instead.





	Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out much shorter than I would have wanted, but I may use this as inspiration for a longer piece.

Eugene Sledge isn't much for talking. But he strikes up a conversation just to see Snafu's lips move and keep himself distracted. So he doesn't think about those lips like the silent open mouths of the fallen, waiting for pebbles. Sledge is dead; he tells himself that every day he opens his eyes. _You're dead; just get the job done._ It's harder to see his comrades as dead men walking, especially Snafu who has the eyes of someone who's seen too much but still likes to run his mouth and get into trouble.

He watches as nicotine-yellowed teeth flash and chew over words — drawling conversation swirling into cigarette smoke. Snafu's hands helping the words along, his body shifting and leaning closer when he feels like driving a point home. Sledge nods and mutters his way through, not really listening, just watching. Just a distraction. He tells himself that, but it feels like a lie. Really, he wanted the mindless hum of conversation so he doesn't feel those eyes burning his back. Doesn't need to think about what those lips murmur at night when Snafu thinks everyone's asleep.

He knows what Snafu wants. Snafu doesn't hide it well; hell, Sledge isn't even sure Snafu's really trying. But if he's talking, then Sledge doesn't need to wonder about the whys. _Why me? Why here in this fucking hellhole? Why now of all times with the world tearing itself apart? Why not some pretty, young woman who'd live and die for you? Why this broken, miserable mess I've become in this broken, miserable world?_ He can't find the answers, and he sure as hell isn't going to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> This does not in any way look to portray the actual WWII heroes. Like the many writers out there who use historical characters in fiction, I have done the same. This was not meant to be disrespectful, only a creative outlet.


End file.
